


Raspberry Juice and Chocolate

by BawdyBean



Series: Kinkyclaus is Coming to Town [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Kinkmas, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Fire Fleshing, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensation Play, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: Eskel introduces Geralt to a new type of temperature play. Without the ability to see Geralt's mind wanders and wonders exactly what Eskel is up to. They have played with fire before but never like this.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Kinkyclaus is Coming to Town [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Raspberry Juice and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord 12 Days of Kinkmas challenge prompt- temperature
> 
> Set in the same universe as my other fics and crossovers Finding Center and Orkish Delight. This occurs after both of those are finished. The witchers live at Corvo Bianco where this fic is set.

Grain alcohol dripped on Geralt’s skin. Wet. Cold at the edges where it evaporated. The chill causing his nipple to perk and pebble beneath it. The stinging smell was overpowering in his nose even though the tightly woven cotton cloth obscured his eyes.

The heat of the fire followed several seconds after the whoosh of the flame from Eskel’s Igni. Heat built into a prickling itch and itch built beyond annoyance into irritation, then the edge of pain. Geralt groaned raising his chest and squirming to escape the sensation overwhelming him, hands tied above his head to the bed frame. “Eskel…” he licked his chapped lips, “please…”

A gust of air, there and then gone, deprived the Eskel’s flame of its fuel. Geralt felt delirious at the loss. Nipple stiff in the still air, Geralt made a keening noise, wishing the heat was back all of a sudden.

He gasped sharply, breath catching in his lungs at the icy slick slide of something over his nipple. It was hard, but the wetness made it glide smoothly over his heated skin and Geralt must have cried out, because Eskel’s voice was soothing him. Low and sultry, telling him he was being good, so good. The deep notes went straight to Geralt’s gut and he raised his hips, chest held down by Eskel’s firm hand on it. “Please…” he heard his own voice, ragged, wanton, and desperate. Begging Eskel for relief.

Biting cold skated over Geralt’s breast bone, leaving a wet trail in its wake before beginning a slow drift south. Geralt grit his teeth, the air hissing out between them as he tensed his arms above his head, pulling his chest up off the bed as soon as Eskel’s firm hand retreated. Upper body trembling, Geralt groaned and dropped back onto the mattress when he felt the cool drops of alcohol on his other nipple. The astringent sting of it pervading the air around him again.

“Melitele, you look fuck’n amazin’.” Eskel’s voice was deep and close by. There was a clink on the right, where he knew the nightstand was, then another whoosh. 

The warmth settled in and grew stronger, but the frigid touch of the ice, right below his belly button struggled for Geralt’s attention too. Mind drawn back and forth, unable to concentrate on either one for more than a moment, Geralt mumbled trying to call out to Eskel. 

_ Eskel _ . Incoherent at first, “Es-” then louder, “Es…Eskel.” Suddenly Geralt felt the flame must be licking at this bare skin, the ache solid. “ESKEL!” A buck of his hips sent the ice sliding low across the side of his abdomen onto the bed, and with a brisk gust of air the flame was gone.

The slippery chill of the ice was soothing this time when it skimmed over his nipple, cooling the inflamed skin there. Soft lips pressed against Geralt’s breastbone, tongue darting out to lick at the water left there from the ice’s path. “Please…” Geralt’s plea was soft, entreating Eskel to give in, to take Geralt and finally give him his release.

“Mmm, I think you can wait a little longer for me.” Geralt felt the curve of Eskel’s lips against his chest and groaned. Unsure of how long it had been already. Twenty minutes maybe? Or an hour? He really had no idea, so lost in the sensations Eskel was filling him up with, that time had lost its meaning a while ago. All that existed was the fire and the chill, and the firm touch of Eskel against him.

Without thinking, Geralt nodded weakly.  _ Yes, I’ll take more for you _ .

A cold hand took hold of his cock and Geralt gasped, it wasn’t wet but the fingers were chilled as if they’d been holding ice—maybe they had. Geralt whimpered as it stoked him methodically, up and down, twisting perfectly on the down stroke. Thumb rubbing over the head each time the hand reached the top. Geralt keened softly. Hips shaking with the effort of staying still under the cold touch. And then it was gone, his cock left laying against his belly, shockingly still hard.

“Don’ move.” Eskel’s voice was loud and unmistakably firm this time, so Geralt took a breath and stilled himself. There was a clink on the side of him and astringent smell of alcohol was back though fainter. Then a cool strip was painted up the underside of his cock and Geralt stiffened at the thought.  _ No _ .

“’S alright. Let it feel good.”

Whoosh.

Geralt whined, high and pitiful, but he didn’t dare twitch so much as a muscle. Panic fizzled and popped inside Geralt’s mind. Threatening to overwhelm him and he cried out. But the heat distracted him too much. Warm and tingling along the underside of his cock, creeping up to an itch, and then a stiff gust of air stole its hunger, leaving only a pleasantly heated ache in its wake.

Swallowing hard Geralt tried follow everything in his mind. The wooden slide and scrape of the night stand drawer, the rattle of glass bottles, but it all ran together, peppered with Eskel’s words deep and lulling.

“’S fuck’n good for me.” Geralt’s legs were moved, they felt like lead weights, and Eskel was warm between them. It had to be Eskel, Geralt could hear his words, “Gonna make you feel so good now.”

“Es- Eskel…” His name seemed like a huge feat to get out, but Geralt wanted,  _ needed _ him, now.

Grunting when a slick finger pressed inside his body Geralt tried to buck up into it but his body wouldn’t comply. It refused to listen and he felt woozy as if he’d drank too much White Gull. It didn’t seem to matter though his body was taking what it wanted, loosening up for Eskel, and welcoming him home. Geralt tried to remember how Eskel had gotten his cock slick when it pressed into him but thought failed him with his body and all he could do was ride it out.

Take the slow deep rocking motions that traveled from Eskel’s body to his and back. Whine and keen at the warm hand lightly curved around his cock, stroking it with every push Eskel made into his body. Geralt wasn’t sure how long it went on for, it was like the ceaseless waves of the Cintran shore, pushing him ever closer to the rocks. 

Wrecking on those rocks left Geralt numb. Every muscle in his body went tight as a bowstring, hips arcing up to press himself as tight to Eskel as he could, arms flexing against the ropes as his orgasm wrung the air out of his lungs.

Then Eskel’s body was covering him like a warm blanket while he gulped back in the air he’d lost, chest heaving. 

Geralt lost complete track of time after that. There were vague moments were he felt the coolness of a cloth wiping him down. Chest, stomach, ass. A warm blanket was curled up over his shoulders, and the smell of Eskel’s shave soap lingered in the air—juniper and bourbon.

When he blinked his eyes open for real, Geralt had to focus his pupils wide. The candles had been put out, and not only was he blanketed with a warm quilt but an arm was wrapped steely around his waist too. Turning over revealed Eskel wide awake and grinning at him without a care for how it pulled at his scars.

Trailing a finger down Geralt’s face Eskel leaned forward to kiss him. “Hey you. How’re you feelin’?”

“Hrm.” Burying his face in Eskel’s neck Geralt inhaled that calming scent. “Did you burn me? I mean I liked it, but…”

A low laugh reverberated out of Eskel’s chest, past Geralt’s hidden face, and into the dark room. “No. I used alcohol an’ Igni. ‘S long as I put it out in time it won’ burn you.”

Humming against Eskel’s skin Geralt smiled. “That was intense. I did like it. A lot.”

“I’ll remember that.” Eskel tipped Geralt onto his back. “Lemme get you something to eat or at least drink.”

Slipping his hand behind Eskel’s head Geralt drew him down for another kiss and whispered, “Raspberry juice and chocolate.”

“Oh, now who’s the bossy one?” There was a glint in Eskel’s eye and a smile on his face as he crawled backwards off the bed to visit the kitchen with Geralt hollering after him as he went.

“You lit my  _ cock _ on fire!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encouraged! Kudos welcome. I never turn down some encouraging energy. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~BBean


End file.
